


Raft

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [290]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested The Librarians. Accidental otter acquisition. I misread it as Leverage and otters. Whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raft

Nate rubbed his temples.  “Explain,” he said tightly.  “How one _accidentally_  picks up a pack of otters?”

“Raft,” Hardison said helpfully from the couch, where he was googling something.  “A group of otters is a raft.”

“See,” Sophie said, grinning from ear to ear.  “We learned something today.”

Nate really, really wanted a drink.  “But not _how_  we acquired a _raft_ ,” he nodded at Hardison.  “Of otters.”

In the kitchen, Eliot had laid out a tarp, on top of which he had set up a kiddie’s paddling pool, the origin of which Nate just did not want to know.  Parker was lying on her belly, chin in her hands, feeding the otters scraps of fish that Eliot was chopping up and passing down to her. “They followed us home, can we keep them?”

Nate gave up and went to find the whiskey.


End file.
